You're Mine
by Jakky101
Summary: Jacob is awoken by someone climbing into his bed; who could it be? Sorry for the suck-tastic summary. -- M/M, Dom/Sub- ish , Vulgar Language


_You're mine._

The adolescent male woke up to someone crawling onto his bed- someone quite heavy, he'd venture to say. Who could it be? Who'd be crawling into his bed at this hour?

Jacob slowly opened his eyes, disgruntled by the flashing numbers that read _4:59AM. _The person who crawled up on his bed and woke up him up in the first place was still situating her/himself- much to his displeasure. He glanced back at the alarm clock, still drowsy from sleep- and before it could even make that god-awful noise to awaken him, he hurled his fist into the machinery, the now hunk of plastic and wires rendered useless in a corner of his room. A grunt escaped his lips, just as he rubbed his eyes roughly. He looked to where the other figure would be, but the room was too dark; he couldn't make out who exactly it was.

_Who'd be in my room at this hour? I know it's our shift, but god damn._

"Paul? Is that you?" Jacob asked. No doubt it probably was, ever since a few nights ago, they've been getting to know.. each other.

"Heh, how'd you guess?" Jacob felt the invisible body maneuver itself on top of him, straddling him anxiously. He could practically feel the heated arousal radiating off of Paul's body.

For a few nights now, they'd been fooling around a little- you know, intercourse, foreplay... the usual. It all started when they'd gotten into a disagreement- after the obvious fight, they'd phased back – nude – and it all went on from there. Jacob could all but feel the shit-eating grin plaster itself across Paul's face.

_His gorgeous face._

"You wanna' fool around, babe?" Jacob felt a pair of lips crush against his neck, immediately nipping and sucking on the heated flesh, daring to leave bruises- Paul was always rough with him, but that's the way he liked it, and so that's how they did it- rough, no boundaries.

And Paul's supposed question was more of a statement- this was _painfully_ obvious as Jacob felt two teeth break the surface of his skin, brutally digging into his flesh- a temporary claiming. Jacob's dull finger nails scraped down Paul's half naked body, venturing down his sides to his abs- pressing his palms against the skin, grazing his fingers dangerously close to Paul's raging cock. He slipped his hand into the pants and laced his fingers through the curly pubic hairs as his new found lover continued sucking along his neck, down to his collarbone. Paul nipped at the bone, trailing his wet tongue up Jacob's neck and stopping at his Adam's apple.

He placed his soft lips around the light bulge, sucking on it ever so lightly- awaiting a response from the younger man. He swirled his tongue in a circular motion, and got what he wanted. A vibrating moan elicited from Jacob's lips, his mouth agape as Paul continued ravishing him. Paul's mouth left his neck, and he delicately traced his tongue down Jacob's chest, leaving a trail of saliva. Finally, Paul found the taut bud, and encased his teeth around it, tugging aggressively and biting down, hard enough to draw blood. Jacob's body writhed under the body above him, his hands halting their ministrations and grabbing onto Paul's hips- squeezing. He found himself panting wildly, his hips bucking against Paul's- their erections pressing against the others, drawing out struggled groans from the both of them.

"Now, now- there's no need to hurry, hon." Paul spoke the sappy nickname out in an animalistic tone- nearly a growl.

"P-Please, hurry up.. and fuck me." Jacob whined out pathetically, his body rocking fiercely against Paul's.

Giving a sigh, Paul gave in. He lowered his face to the younger one's, pressing his temple to the other's, his lips barely centimeters away from the shell of Jacob's ear.

"You're such a rush, what's the hurry?" Paul whispered lowly, his breath ghosting across Jacob's ear.

He receiving a hitch of breath, as Jacob nuzzled his head against Paul's- a wolf-like gesture. Paul mentally chuckled at how submissive Jacob actually was- how different he was in bed.

"Slut." He spat against Jacob's ear, and firmly clasped his hands onto Jacob's waist, his nails pressing into the dark perspiration-ridden skin, extracting a submissive groan from his bed mate. His head slowly lowered, pressing his face into the crook of that warm neck, inhaling the delicious aroma that was Jacob. A growl erupted from his throat- almost a reassurance that he was in charge here.

"You want me to fuck you, Jacob?" He mouthed against that hot skin, nipping teasingly.

Jacob's fingers curled into Paul's skin as he tugged the body closer to his- he may be the submissive in their relationship, but he was nearly as strong as Paul. In the blink of an eye, Paul tugged at the both of their pants- ripping them off impatiently, leaving them as shredded cloth on the ground. He now brushed his hard cock against Jacob's pulsating entrance. He felt the younger male's body buck in every direction, craving sexual release. Jacob's mouth was agape, pants leaving the wet mouth one after the other. fingers moved from Paul's hips, and ghosted around to his abs. He pressed his fingers into the rock-hard muscle, and then began trailing his fingers once again up Paul's chest and finally snaked his arms around his lover's neck, pulling their chests together.

"Pleease, Paul..." Jacob whimpered out, dangerously pressing himself down against the hard erection teasing his puckered entrance.

"You're damn eager for me to pound into your ass, aren't you?" Paul's question ruptured out as a low growl.

He head nodded eagerly, making Paul smirk.

"Suck." He demanded in an even leveled tone, causing Jacob to open his eyes- not that it helped any, but he caught the gist of it regardless.

He opened his mouth, taking in Paul's finger, sucking on it as if his life depended on it. Paul gave him another finger, and then another finger- taking advantage of the fact that Jacob was oh-so willing and anxious. His tongue swirled across the digits, coating them with his saliva. Finally, Paul saw this fit- and pressed a saliva covered finger against the throbbing entrance, pushing in all the way with one fast stride. He slowly thrusted his finger in and out, pressing it in to the brim. Jacob's breath heaving, his chest rising and falling as Paul accompanied his finger with another, starting a scissoring motion- slowly stretching his love.

"Ugh, Paul.. just fuck me!" Jacob demanded, getting impatient. His body subconsciously bucked back against the fingers- eager for a good fuck.

Paul's expression arose into a snarl, his mouth hungrily attacking Jacob's neck, sucking on the flesh relentlessly. He bared his teeth, and bit down roughly, growling against the new found wound, sending shocks of pleasure and pain up Jacob's spine.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do, Jacob." Paul mumbled against the skin, almost incoherently- his teeth still locked in place.

Jacob whined submissively, and rested his body against the bed, unwillingly waiting.

It felt like he'd been waiting for a life time or two, but he finally felt the fingers that were stretching him leaving his body, and something much larger press up against his puckered asshole. Without warning, Paul slid in, almost breaking under the intense pleasure as Jacob's tight entrance fully engulfed him into it's heat.

"Oh, fuck.. Jacob.." Paul moaned against his lover's neck, his breaths coming out in portions- still unable to uphold his rough demeanor.

"Paul, please fuck.. me.." Jacob gasped against Paul's neck, and squeezed his walls tightly around the flesh inside him.

"Jacob! God.." The older of the two grunted out, and finally pulled himself together long enough to pull himself nearly all of the way out, and thrust himself back into the unbearable heat to the hilt, knocking against something inside the younger boy's body that lead him into complete bliss.

Jacob released a groan of pleasure, mouthing Paul's name, all the while bucking back against the prick inside his heat. He received a few growls of satisfaction from the other male as they picked up a steady pace, the bed rocking loudly beneath them.

"Jaacob... fuck, you're so tight.. I can't--" His sentence abruptly came to a momentary pause, his chest heaving against Jacob's, their bodies rocking against the others sloppily.

"--take--" Paul continued for a split second, pounding himself into the trashing body beneath him.

"--it.." He finished, the word coming out as a gasp of breath that tickled along Jacob's neck.

As they both rocked against each other's sweat-ridden body, Paul lifted his head up slightly, there now barely any space between his lips and Jacob's plump parted ones. He tilted his head and dove in, his lips passionately pressing against the other's. Paul growled assertively, and Jacob immediately obliged- granting him entrance. Their tongues clashed, and thrusted against the others. Jacob moaned into the other wet mouth as he was being pounded into.

"Touch me.. please.." He begged as they broke away from the kiss.

Paul gleefully obliged, one of two hands immediately grasped Jacob's throbbing cock- squeezing it roughly, the boy already nearing climax, as was Paul.

"Mnnn.. P-Paul.. about t-to.. come.." The sound of pure pleasure escaped his lips, and their lips locked once more.

Paul vigorously pounded himself into his lover's body over, and over again- drawing choked out whines from the body beneath him. His hand tugged and squeezed Jacob's pulsating cock, pre-cum already oozing out.

Breaking for air once more, Paul mumbled against Jacob's lips,

"Cum for me, Jacob.."

With that, Jacob shot his load all over the both of their chests, streams of white spurting from his hard cock. His body arched, Paul still pounding into him- the two sensations eliciting a near scream of pleasure. This brought Paul to his own climax, and he bucked against Jacob's ass one, two, three, four more times. Hearing his name being called out, he found himself continuously bucking, Jacob's tight heat milking him of everything he had- his seed lay deep inside his lover. Their raspy breaths collided, chests sliding against one another.

Finally, Paul pulled out slowly, and collapsed on the other side of Jacob, his arm falling across the boy's chest, grabbing at his body and pulling him as close as possible.

"You're mine, don't forget that." Paul broke the silence, aside from their rapid heart beats.

Jacob just nodded, still to exhausted to give a full out response. So he rested his head against the crook of Paul's neck, inhaling the musky scent. He closed his eyes, and fell back into a deep slumber with Paul's arms wrapped securely around him, tugging him close.

_I'm yours._


End file.
